


It Happened One Night

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: [罗马假日] AU，小贼猫✖️逃家公主的故事
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 3





	It Happened One Night

今天倒霉透了，费尽千辛万苦、转过四个街角才得手的“有钱”大叔鼓鼓囊囊的小牛皮钱夹里只有一张二十块纸币以及一沓票据，白花花的赊账单和白条，她拿来没有半点用处。二十块，权当是陪那个老男人喝酒的辛苦费吧。Nami叹了口气，把褐色的钱夹随手扔到了垃圾桶里。

十一月，风益发大了，把Nami薄薄的风衣吹得沙沙作响，好像下一秒就会解散在风里，连带她瘦弱的身体，从这土地上被连根拔起。路灯的影子像是也被风催逼着，在柏油路上打着晃。这个冬天大概会很冷，但自己身上所有的积蓄加起来，只有二十七块八毛五。小贼猫叹了口气，开始担忧自己熬不过这个漫长的冬天。她皱起眉头，被风吹得泪眼汪汪的瞳孔里闪烁着遥远的光：Bellemere漂亮的橘子园，阳光一年四季总是暖洋洋的晒下来，在南方的小镇，不存在冬天，三百六十五天都洋溢着柑橘色的日辉。她吸了吸鼻子，警示自己不要再想了，那个南方小镇只存在于她梦里、她渺茫的过去，如今的她孑然行走于初冬的北方首都，这里的阳光是只眷顾有钱人。  
希望在十二月结束之前能干票大的，不如去雨宴碰碰运气，她一边想着，一边拐过了火车站拐角。一个黑色的影子从栅栏上一跃而下，就那样直直砸到了她身上。今天真是倒霉透了，被砸得迷迷糊糊的Nami如此想道。

今天幸运极了，父亲大人的身体比昨天好了点、贝尔趁伊卡莱姆没有注意，在晚宴上给自己递了块巧克力、蒂菈歌坦身体不适晚上的礼仪课取消了……当然，最最幸运的是，自己现在正翻过皇宫的围栏，当顺利跑到五里以外的火车站，便再没有人能抓住她。她穿的是最好的小羊皮翻毛软靴，二点五公里只需要十分钟，就可以轻轻松松跑到。她在之前就查过报纸，火车站是整个首都最繁华的地方，人来人往熙熙攘攘，只要她带上帽子混进人群里，又有谁能认出这个普通的姑娘是位身份不凡的公主殿下呢。Vivi公主窃笑着跳下了围栏，半高的靴根在石子路上磕了一下，她痛得直嘶气，却依然不敢大声呼喊。颤颤巍巍地跑出了五百米，身后皇宫突然警铃大作，她耳边似乎出现了伊卡莱姆撕心裂肺的吼叫。不行，翘家计划绝对不能落空，公主殿下忍着脚踝疼痛，头也不回地往火车站方向飞速跑去。  
她好像听到了身后侍卫的脚步声，如果贝尔在其中她就完蛋了，好不容易在今天才有机会逃出牢笼一般的皇宫，她死也不要被抓住。她慌不择路地从中央火车站的人山人海里挤出去，就看到高高的铁质栅栏，像是她逃跑路上最后一道关卡。平素高贵的公主殿下毫无风度地掀起她粉蓝色的裙摆，大喇喇地翻上了栅栏，嘭地一声，完美落地。没想到柏油路面竟然是软乎乎的，幸运极了，安全着陆的Vivi，满足感叹。

过了半晌，身上那个傻姑娘似乎才注意到她正坐在一摊人肉地毯上，才急忙从自己可怜的身体上爬下来。飞来横祸的Nami转了转眼珠子，看见了那个傻姑娘左手食指上亮闪闪的红宝石戒指。她脑筋运作，挣扎着从地上爬起来，装作毫不在意地拍了拍风衣上的灰尘，扶正了自己歪斜到一旁的贝雷帽。自觉这个样子像是风度翩翩的好女孩，才礼貌地和不断鞠躬道歉的蓝色头发傻妞打了招呼。  
“这位小姐晚上好，看你慌慌张张的样子，请问有什么我能帮你做的吗？”  
“这位先生，您确定您真的没有事了吗？我，我实在万分抱歉，在跳下来的时候没有看到你。你有没有哪里受伤？我去帮你找医生，但是，欸欸，这时间诊所还开着门吗”  
Nami扯了扯嘴角，不禁感叹眼前的女孩是有多神经大条，还有，她就那么像个男人吗？有些憋闷地吸了口气，压制一触即发的怒火，大买卖大买卖，不要搞砸了啊Nami。  
“这位小姐，首先，我没有事呢请您不要太慌乱；其次，您哪只眼睛看出来我是个男的？！”  
“女士对不起，真的对不起。您要是没什么事我就先走了，我现在有点麻烦”  
Vivi隐隐约约听见了宪兵队急促的哨子声，近在咫尺，想必一对人马很快就会到这里来。她刚想拔腿就跑，左手就被那位打扮奇怪的女士拉住，迅速地闪进了旁边的小巷。黑漆漆的巷子里，她只能感觉到女孩热乎乎的呼吸，一股沁人心脾的柑橘味，让一晚上都处于焦虑中的公主殿下平静了些许。  
“她可能往那个方向去了，你们去找找”  
宪兵队长响亮的声音穿透进她俩的耳里，随后是脚步远去的响动。绷紧的弦松了下来，她俩待外面彻底安静下来才颤巍巍地钻出了狭小的巷子。  
“太感谢您了，我真的无以为报”  
“没事，助人为乐乃快乐之本嘛。很开心今晚遇到您，有缘再见”  
再说你这个报酬可够大了，Nami摸了摸藏在风衣口袋里的红宝石戒指，愉快到甚至可以高歌一曲。贼不走空，走为上策，这是Arlong当年教她的口诀，刚想履行这口诀后半句，趁这个冤大头发现自己丢东西之前溜之大吉，就被身后的蓝发女孩拉住了风衣下摆。  
“这位小姐，我看您这么好人，可不可以借我一点钱……我发誓我明天早上回家之后一定还您，连本带利。”  
对面那人可怜巴巴的看着自己，让Nami有点心软，但口袋里戒指冰冷的触感告诉她这不是久留之地，何况她也只有二十七块八毛五。  
“行了，二十块钱够了吧，你快点消失吧，不用还了。大晚上女孩子一个人在外面乱逛不安全，你这位大小姐还是早点回家吧”  
心仿佛在滴血，她那张新崭崭的二十块纸币在身上还没捂暖，就被迫成为了别人的囊中物。Nami，你太丢人了，眼前仿佛出现了Arlong那张丑陋的脸，用尖尖的指甲戳着自己的额头，嘲笑自己的妇人之仁。

罢了罢了，这枚戒指起码值个大几千块，在昏暗的路灯下端详着自己今天最大的收获，越看越是喜欢。不愧是不食人间烟火的大小姐，身上的衣饰一看就价值不菲，这枚戒指就这样明晃晃戴在手上，不被人惦记才怪。嗐，还被一群士兵追着，难不成是离家出走的公主什么的？Nami笑着摇摇头，怎么可能，从天而降的公主直接砸到她头上，这几率估计比现在立刻下雪都难。  
她如此想着，鼻尖倏忽间有了种凉丝丝的触感，她抬起头，发现竟然下雪了。小小的雪花洋洋洒洒地飘在空中，给初冬的城市多添了几分寂静。不会吧，想到自己刚刚的妄语，Nami莫名有些慌张，她摸到了戒指内侧淡淡的刻痕，借着街灯光晕，她看清了那个小小的标志——胡狼和隼——Nefeltari家族的徽章。她有一瞬间的晕眩，这世上是否充满巧合，就像今晚会下雪，就像，她遇到了一位公主。

一出门就遇上一位好心人，幸运儿Vivi微笑着走在路上，她华丽的貂皮小袄上沾了小巷的尘土，突兀地点缀在雪白的皮毛上。她好奇摩挲着二十块纸币，滑溜溜的绿色钞票，还散发出油墨好闻的气味，纸币上，美丽的蒂蒂王妃温柔笑着。运气太好了，谁想到第一次拿到货真价实的货币，就是印着母亲的那张。Vivi幸福地亲吻母亲的画像，把那张纸币小心翼翼地收进了兜里。她下意识地抚摸左手食指上的红宝石戒指，那是她和早已逝去的母亲秘密的交流方式。每当遇到什么事的时候，她总会触摸着母亲留下的红宝石光滑的表面，在内心轻轻诉说。  
但这一摸，却摸了个空。

Nami急匆匆跑回她们分开的地方，却发现空无一人。这也是难免的，毕竟好一会了，那女孩该有多傻才会留在原地。她额上的青筋跳了跳，惊觉这次事情可不好办了。Arlong在教他们的时候千叮咛万嘱咐的第一条，千万不要打“有主”之物的主意。这里的“有主”，意为镌刻着失主信息的私人物品，什么名字啊、家徽之类。这样的赃物非但极难出手，如果是什么富商贵族的传家宝，搞不好还有牢狱之祸。  
她脑海中似乎已经浮现出自己在囚车里苦兮兮的样子了，倒抽了一口凉气，决定顺着街往下找找。谁知道还没走出多远，就看见那亲切的蓝发身影正徘徊在空荡荡的大街上。被冻得瑟瑟发抖的公主，沿着街寻找她宝贝的戒指，雪已经积了薄薄一层，染湿了她的靴子。小贼猫擤了擤鼻子，斟酌了半天开场白。但还没等她想好用哪种开始，找到救星的公主殿下就兴奋地往她这边冲了过来，路面湿滑，她半高的靴子在雪地上根本使不上力。哧溜一声，她直直扑进Nami怀里，她俩跌坐在地上，让Nami无端怀疑这是不是每次见面的必备环节。

“所以呢，你妈妈给你很重要很重要的戒指找不到了？”  
“是的，谢谢你，小姐，因为担心我还特意跑回来”  
\- 我其实是担心我自己，Nami在心里小声吐槽，但表面上还是笑容可掬地点了点头，决定把善良好女孩的形象演到最后，那枚红宝石戒指在她口袋里沉甸甸的重如千斤。  
“所以你叫什么名字？我既然要帮你找东西可不能不知道怎么称呼你。对了，我叫Nami”  
“我叫Vi……Wednesday，我叫Wednesday”  
今天刚好是星期三，这位公主殿下是生怕别人听不出来她用假名吗，Nami悄悄叹了口气。  
“好，那你觉得是丢在哪里了，或者说上次看到它是什么时候？”  
“嗯，我记得我刚逃……刚走出家门的时候还摸到了它，那之后就……不记得了”  
“那我们顺着你过来的路找过去吧”顺路把戒指一丢，就说她不小心落在路上了。  
“不行，不行，我一回去他们肯定会抓我的。”  
自觉失言的Vivi闭上了嘴巴，还是不住地摇头，拒绝Nami这个提议，这未免让想尽早脱身的小偷很是头大。  
“那，那怎么办？”  
“不然，娜美小姐您的风衣借我穿，我掩饰一下应该就看不出来了”  
“不行！”  
戒指就在风衣口袋里，傻子才会借给你。语气激烈的Nami把温文尔雅的公主殿下吓得一个激灵，她小声念叨，不借也行。  
娜美按了按自己的贝雷帽，在心中哀嚎一声，不得已地下了个台阶。  
“这里离我家不远，不然你去我家换件衣服？我看你冻得不行，连嘴唇都发紫了”  
谁想到这套名贵的衣衫根本华而不实，挡不住半点风寒，还不如我这件二手店淘来的羊毛衫，Nami自嘲一笑。  
“好啊，阿嚏，真的谢谢您了”  
娜美藏在帽子下橘色的头发，在这个寒冷的冬夜，是如今的Vivi眼中最温暖明亮的颜色。她甚至开始怀疑这是母亲的神灵在暗暗保佑她，才遇到这样一位大善人。

两个心思各异的年轻女孩，靠在一起走进了爱鲁玛阴森的小巷。贫民窟刺鼻的气味哪里是身娇体贵的公主殿下以前闻到过的，她不住吸着鼻子，紧紧倚靠在Nami身上，对方暖烘烘的体温和清新的柑橘气息简直是这个可怕魔界里唯一的镇定剂。即使Nami三番两次不耐烦地让她松开手，她依然不为所动地用力挽着对方的手臂。  
“到了，进来吧”  
Nami点亮煤油灯，十平米狭小的房间顿时昏黄一片，毫无阻隔地跳进了Vivi眼里。Vivi以前完全想不到，在一个还不如她衣帽间大小的地方该怎么生活，但眼前的空间毫无疑问回答了她的困惑。窄窄的单人床，上面是简陋的木板柜子，厚厚的海图日志满当当地挤在一起；衣柜上有虫蛀的洞眼，寥寥几件衣服孤零零地挂着；一张小小的书桌，还有摊开的一张未完成的城市地图……很拥挤却充满人情味的房间，明明潦草却比她明亮豪华的闺阁更加温馨。Vivi揉了揉眼睛，身体在这个地方似乎也奇异地温暖了起来。  
Nami从书桌抽屉里掏出两个橘子，扔给Vivi一个，她橘色的头发在煤油灯下闪烁着和橘子一样明媚的光。橘子汁水甘甜而冰冷的味道炸开在公主舌尖，这是她有生以来吃过最好吃的橘子。  
“喏，你穿上吧”  
一件艳丽的亮黄衫裙就被丢到了她膝盖上，那是Nami省吃俭用好几个月才买来的牌子货：相对而言的牌子货。  
“那，那麻烦您转过去，我换衣服”  
“都是女人害羞什么”  
虽然这么说着但Nami还是好心地别过了头，啧，橘子有点酸，酸的她脸有点热的发烫。半晌身后也没有声音，她奇怪地回过身，十六岁少女温香软玉的身体一览无遗。她听见Vivi尖叫一声，把贵重的雪白貂皮扔到了她脸上。貂皮滑丝丝的带了点动物特有的味道，她这个穷人在十七岁上才第一次触摸到真正的“牌子货”。  
“Bellemere，我的梦想就是当个有钱人，特别有钱。可以让你和Nojiko一起住进我的大房子里，然后你们就再也不用辛辛苦苦种橘子树了。”  
“Nami，我等着你带我住进大房子喽。还要给我买貂皮大衣哦”  
Bellemere微笑着托着下巴，柑橘的气味飘荡在他们的橘子园里。

意识回笼，蓝色头发的女孩挥着手在她思维飘远的眼前摇晃着。  
“那个，Nami小姐，我换好衣服了，我们可以出发了”  
Nami吐出嘴里的橘子核，指着Vivi显眼的蓝头发说道：  
“我觉得你最该处理的是你这头漂亮头发”  
“真的很好看吗？谢谢您。”  
公主殿下红着脸摸了摸头，让Nami扼腕叹息，为这位脱线女士的粗神经。  
“我是说，你好歹把头发遮一下，不然隔着一里远就看见了”  
“哦，您这个意思啊。但是我……不会扎头发”  
后半句细若蚊蚋的音量，Nami使劲听才听得清楚。这也难免，毕竟是端茶倒水都有人伺候的公主殿下，扎头发这种粗活不会也是正常的。Nami无奈地示意她做到书桌前的圆木凳上，拿出了放在风衣口袋里的梳子。蓝色的发丝如瀑布一样，在她手下流淌，松松挽了个髻，摸出钳在自己耳后的发夹，别在了对方的头发上，而后，把自己头上的贝雷帽轻轻搭在了她头上。  
“看，我技术不错吧？这下你看上去比较像不知道哪冒出来的帅气小伙了”  
镜子里的自己是如此陌生，陌生又好玩，像是小时候玩打扮娃娃的游戏一样。Vivi喜不自胜地盯着梳妆镜里的自己，怀疑即使是伊卡莱姆或者父皇，站在自己面前也不一定能认得出来。明天自己就这样一身打扮出现在他们面前，把他们吓一大跳吧。唉，伊卡莱姆怕是又要说我成何体统了。  
“好了，陶醉的公主殿下，我们该走了”  
Nami从二手店买来的圆柄镜子差点被摔得粉碎，Vivi大惊失色地攥着那把镜子，吞吞吐吐地问道：  
“您，您怎么知道我是公主的？”  
悔不当初的Nami责骂起自己祸从口出，开始紧急思考起该怎么解释，不过一秒，她聪明的脑袋瓜就计上心头。  
“啊，你是公主？在我们那夸长得好看的女孩都是说她像公主一样，所以，你是公主？”  
“啊哈哈当然不是，我怎么可能是公主，公主怎么可能是我这个样子。娜美小姐，您也像公主一样”这是Vivi真心话。  
“啊哈哈谢谢您公主殿下”我像个屁，你明明就是。

她俩默不作声地走出了房门，雪停了，贫民窟里刺鼻的气味被雪掩盖了些许。Vivi干净的短靴踩在泥水飞溅的洼路里，不多时就不成原样。但她此刻却体会到了无比的快乐，再没有人揪着她的耳朵礼仪长礼仪短，大呼小叫让她符合王室正统，今晚跑出来果然是对的，特别是，遇到了娜美小姐。Vivi偷偷看了一眼身边漂亮的女孩，她没被帽子遮掩的脸庞透着一股男孩子的英气，却依然有着女孩子柔和美好的轮廓，在昏沉的街灯下，更是有几分别致的妩媚。Vivi见过很多美人：衣着华贵气质雍容的上流社会太太小姐，她们化着精致的妆，香喷喷地穿过大理石长廊，顶上的吊灯把他们脸照的苍白一片。但她们所有人，都比不上破旧路灯下穿着二手衣服的Nami，她橘色的头发和柑橘的香气，是这世上最贵重的美丽。Vivi想起Nami在梳理她头发时不小心碰撞到她的后颈，她柔软的手指就那样轻飘飘地拂过自己的皮肤。想到此处，公主殿下白嫩的脸颊泛起玫瑰色的红晕， 心脏上好像有好几只小鹿在嘭咚乱撞。自己这是怎么了，Vivi摇摇头，想把那乱七八糟的情绪甩出去，却在触上Nami眼神的一瞬间，彻底破功，心跳的更加剧烈。完了完了，Nami肯定发现我在紧张了。  
她不知道的是，Nami此刻根本没有半点揣测她心情的意思，她正在苦恼着怎么处理那枚烦人的戒指。左手指间还能摸到指环冰凉的外壳，却依然被禁锢在口袋里，没办法掏出来——谁叫那位公主一直挽着自己的手臂不放。明明已经远离了贫民窟令人窒息的氛围，胆小的公主殿下依旧没有松开环着自己手臂的手，她热扑扑的胸膛就这样隔着衣服紧紧贴在了自己的大臂上。少女胸部软绵绵的感觉敲打着她脑袋，Nami承认这也不坏，但手里的赃物却好像随着路程前进变得益发沉重。怎么办？直接开口让她放手吗？那样好像有点不礼貌。把手抽开？那样更不礼貌了。  
身经百战的女神偷第一次发现自己居然是这样束手无措，再也不招惹看似单纯的大小姐了，我今天实在太倒霉了。Nami不断在心里哀叹着，为她那刚到手就破产的大买卖，为她那一去不返的二十块钱。

“就是这里了公主殿下，你翻过栅栏的地方”-还有，你可以放开我的手了。  
谢天谢地，她终于松开了，接下来就是处理那该死的戒指。思忖再三，觉得小巷里边是个不错的地方。  
“你在这边找，我去小巷里看看”

“欸，这不是我们可爱的小Nami吗”  
妈的，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，在听到Arlong刺耳嗓音的一瞬间，Nami确信她倒霉的一天远没有结束。  
“Arlong老大，这里还有个漂亮小妞呢。Nami，是你朋友吗？来陪我们一起喝酒啊”  
酒气熏天，熏得Nami头晕打转，久居深宫知书达理的公主殿下哪里见过如此粗暴的酒徒，她被Nami小心地护在了身后，恐惧地看着眼前五个人高马大的混混。带头的Arlong是个尖鼻子的凶恶男人——Nami在这个世上最痛恨的男人。但时至今日，她却不得不继续低头。  
“Arlong老大，我这个朋友没见过世面，也不是我们这边的人，我看她可不好陪老大们喝酒。要是老大不嫌弃，我回头请客请大家喝个够”  
“不不行，我就就要这个小、小妞，嗝”  
醉的神志不清的Chew满嘴胡话，连一句顺畅的句子都吐不出来了。但幸好Arlong还神志清醒，Nami定了定神，示意Arlong俯身到耳边，用Vivi听不清的声音低语：  
“这个小妞身份不一般，她是公主，我怕她出事了我们有大麻烦”  
Arlong听完沉思了半晌，随后嚣张地笑了起来，把Vivi吓得又往Nami身后缩了几寸。  
“这位小姐，恕我的手下缺乏管教礼数不全，Kuroobi，你把Chew给我揍醒。然后这位小姐，我能不能诚挚地邀请你去我府上一坐，我会泡圣白杨的红茶招待你，还有香波地的葡萄干饼干……”  
Arlong桀笑的脸在夜色下更显凄厉，让Nami的鸡皮疙瘩在一秒内迅速起立，她知道这是什么意思。就如同他当年对待自己那样：当她穿着从服装店里偷来的昂贵洋装走在街上时，就这样被Arlong骗到了家里，他威胁Bellemere如果不在一天内交齐三万块的赎金，她就会被残忍杀死。可是，Bellemere那么穷、穷到连收获季的帮工也请不起，怎么可能有钱救她，何况，她并不是Bellemere亲生的孩子，那只是一个退伍女兵兴致所发而收养的弃婴……当Nami以为自己必死无疑的时候，Bellemere却在第二天的早上提着一箱子钱来到了约好的小屋。她面色憔悴形容苍缟，却在看到自己的一瞬间露出了世上最美的笑容，她说：“我的女儿，我来救你了”

“这就不了吧Arlong老大，我和这位小姐还有点要紧事要处理”  
Nami不动声色地拍开了Arlong搭在Vivi肩上的手，眼神坚定地望向了她一直惧怕的Arlong。她回忆起了Bellemere，她多么希望一直逃避的自己有那么一刻也像她那样。  
“Nami，很好，你大概还记得你远在乡下的姐姐”  
“我……”  
有片刻的迟疑，Arlong的手就再次搭上了Vivi的肩膀，而且这次明显带了力道，他把Vivi往街边拽着，惊恐万分的公主殿下向Nami投出了求救的眼神。  
攥了攥拳，橘色的闪光在雪的反射下晃了Vivi的眼睛，她看见那个瘦弱的女孩挡在她和高大的Arlong面前，伸开两臂笔直站着——像是一道遮天蔽日的墙，如此温柔、如此强大。  
“Arlong老大，就当给我一个面子吧，放过我朋友，求您”  
啪一声巨响，Nami被Arlong的巴掌狠狠扇翻在地，脸上火辣辣的，心里却一片清明。豁出去了，想必Nojiko也会理解她。  
“Nami，你不要给脸不要脸。你以为你是谁？圣母玛利亚吗？我告诉你，你是个小偷，是个贼，是个害死你养母的可耻的混蛋，和我一样下三滥的货色”  
心被刺痛了，汩汩流着血，最不愿被触碰的那部分被剜了一刀，赤裸裸地暴露在冰冻三尺的寒天里。她不敢看Vivi的表情，就像她不敢看过去的自己、难以忘记的那天、Bellemere死在她面前的那天……她跪在Bellemere的尸体前痛哭着发誓自己以后再也不会偷东西，但她母亲的身体就那样凉了下去，沾了她温热血迹的钞票铺洒在地上，Arlong在她身后大声笑着，笑那个傻女人贱卖了自己的橘子园去救一个无可救药的小偷。  
“三万，我们说好可是三十万，是吧，Kuroobi？我们约好的可是三十万”  
“是啊老大，区区三万怎么可能买的了一个人人命”  
“你们这群骗子……”  
砰——  
枪响、炽白、血红、钞票，定格蒙太奇播映在她每一个噩梦里。那之后的日子她失去了知觉，被Arlong看重的、自己深恶痛绝的偷盗才能是她赖以为生的唯一手段，即使它依然悄悄画着永不会踏足的世界地图、描摹着这个城市的边界，她却依然没有走出这里半步。她死了，用单调的躯壳活着。但在这个夜晚，初雪之夜，和蓝色头发明亮笑容傻公主相遇的夜晚，她觉得自己灵魂的一部分似乎回到了大陆，她再次复苏，像是春天的一棵树。

“公主殿下，不信你就想想你是不是在遇到她之后丢了什么东西，肯定是Nami偷的，她可是我手下最出色的小偷”  
Arlong依旧得意地讲着，他丑恶的表情大概会成为公主殿下一生的阴影。  
“不，你、你胡说，Nami没有偷我的任何东西，她、她还好心帮我找东西”  
说着说着她的声音渐渐小了下去，像是也在怀疑着什么。  
“哦，是什么？她帮你找什么？你看她的口袋吧，我敢肯定那东西肯定藏在她口袋里，你说是吧Chew，Kuroobi？”  
“噶哈哈哈，那肯定是啊Arlong老大，Nami那个女人最会在口袋里藏东西了”  
他们的声音好刺耳，Arlong的手好恶心，被提起胳膊拎在半空中的Nami淡淡想着。她风衣的口袋被翻开，那枚漂亮的戒指叮叮当当地落到了地面上。Vivi大概要哭了，Nami垂下头，幻想起傻瓜公主泪汪汪的眼睛。  
“公主殿下，这是不是你丢的东西啊噶哈哈哈。我就说这女人是贼，你还不信？”  
“……不是，这是我卖给她的，你看，她给了我钱。”  
公主殿下的声音里有难以掩饰的颤抖，她却还是坚定地说了下去。我永远不会撒谎，我会永远诚实，Vivi想起她在成人礼上发的誓言。  
“二十块，二十块买一个这么贵的戒指，哈哈哈哈哈，什么样的傻子才会做赔本买卖”  
“我这样的傻子”  
公主殿下、未来Nefeltari家族的女王陛下擦了擦眼泪，用无比庄重的声音回答，她站起身，路灯光在她背后打出巨大的光晕，就像，她是从这束光里诞生的。那是一束来拯救我的光吧，Nami有些愕然，却还是不自觉如此想到，她似乎又焕发了无穷的力量，趁着Arlong等人被Vivi一席话震得目瞪口呆的档口，用脚狠踹Arlong的裤裆。一声惨叫，她拽着Vivi飞快逃跑了，总是要摔倒、总是有人在后面追着、总是我们俩手拉手奔跑在这个漫长的没有尽头的夜里……Nami的手是如此柔软，但她的表情又是如此悲伤，善解人意的公主殿下不知道该怎么安慰被勾起伤心事的好同伴，只好默契地保持着沉默，紧紧握着她的手、用力跑着。雪在她们鞋底化开，沙沙作响，街灯像是舞台打光，这如果是一出戏，大概会有这么一个名字：公主私奔记。

她们气喘吁吁地躲到了桥洞底下，湖面结了一层薄薄的冰，毛刺刺地像冬天的玻璃窗。她们没有说话，一个不知道该说什么，一个不知道该怎么开口。最后还是Vivi打破了沉默：  
“那个，听到您养母的事，我很抱歉”  
“……没事，那是我的错。你没事吧，有没有受伤？”  
Vivi摇了摇头，决定跳过这个有点沉重的话题：  
“唉，可惜我卖给你的漂亮戒指，不知道还能不能找到了”  
“还给你，还有，谢谢你”  
Nami打开自己阖上的掌心，Vivi奉若珍宝的戒指就那样平静地躺在那里。还带有Nami的体温，Vivi兴奋地把戒指套回到自己手指上，她有好多话想对母亲说。  
“不，我才要谢谢你，帮我找回了我的戒指”  
Vivi温柔的微笑着，像是纸币上美丽大方的蒂蒂王妃，Nami的喉头有些哽咽，但还是被很好的控制住了。她扯开嘴角笑了笑，感激地拍了拍Vivi的脑袋。她俩在寒冷的桥洞底下挤做一团，为了获取一点点的暖意，嘻嘻哈哈打闹的时候，Vivi突然希望，这个夜晚永远不要过去。

“喂，公主殿下，我们去动物园吧。夜晚的动物园你应该没有见过吧？”  
想着Arlong他们应该往另一个方向去追了，Nami兴高采烈的提议。她和Vivi都被桥洞底下的穿堂风冻得不轻，这不禁让Nami怀疑在Arlong找到她们之前她们会先被冻死。  
“好啊，好啊，我都没怎么去过动物园，上次去还是小时候跟着父皇去剪彩”  
开诚布公身份之后她们变得自在多了，连打趣公主殿下都变得如此轻松舒畅，只不过Vivi还是认定，公主是Nami家乡夸人美丽时候的赞美语。  
她们悄悄翻过动物园的铁栅栏——比皇宫的矮多了——溜进了空无一人的动物园里。被围住的动物正昏沉睡着，就和这个时间的绝大多数人一样，但Vivi还是盯着它们懒洋洋的睡姿，看的分外尽兴。曾经只在画报和书本上看到的生物就这样清清楚楚地展现在她眼前，她有限的夜晚和大胆的决定似乎是这样正确和完美，前者被延长到了一个无法比拟的长度；后者让她和Nami相遇，无论哪个都是概率只有1%的事情，却都被这个晚上的她遇到了。  
她们走着，空空荡荡的动物园、初冬的夜晚，像是梦一样的场景。云彩飘散，露出了隐匿的月亮的和星星，缀满了一个天空，熠熠生辉地落到了Vivi亮黄色的裙子上。  
“公主殿下，我能邀请您跳一支舞吗？”  
Nami王子殿下伸出手，微笑地看着她捡到的公主，她脸上晕染了晚霞的绯红，在白亮的星空下却难以发掘。  
“当然可以”  
Vivi紧张地滞住了声音，她牵起Nami的手，两个人在没有观众的动物园露天广场翩翩起舞。黄色和白色的裙摆旋转着，静默的夜，唯一的伴奏是低微的蟋蟀鸣叫，但两个女孩开怀笑着，继续那错成一团的舞步。时间像是在这一刻停驻了，她们无比美好的夜晚罗曼蒂克的舞蹈，旁观者是月亮和星河，忘我的交叉舞律踢踏响在寂然的广场上，连风都停了下来，像是在欣赏她们不成体统的表演。

“今天是我人生中最幸运的一天。”  
跳的大汗淋漓的她们揣着气跌坐在凉亭的台阶上，月光如水，明明下过雪却又变成了难得的晴天。  
“唉，我本来以为今天很倒霉，现在想想可能不是这样”  
橘色头发大笑着回答公主的感慨，火车站广场的大钟发出十二声叮当钟响，她们五味杂陈的一天已经结束了。  
“嗯，公主殿下，您不会是童话故事里的仙度瑞拉吧？在钟响十二声之后，就会突然不见”  
“哈哈哈，当然不是，你看我还在这里呢”  
公主白皙的肌肤被月光洗涤的更加剔透，像是一个下一秒就会消失的精灵，就那样美丽而安静地坐在自己身旁，让Nami有片刻的失神。  
“那么，我们接下来去干什么呢？那个讨人厌的尖鼻子男人可能还在找我们吧”  
回过神的Nami托着腮看向从童话走进现实的公主殿下，轻声问道，那你想去什么地方呢。只要是你想去的地方，我都带你去。

初出茅庐的公主殿下的探险还在继续，她们轻车熟路地翻过了动物园铁栅，连裙边都没有被勾擦半分。教堂的尖顶就在视野以内，里面祭奠着这个国家有史以来所有彪炳史册的伟人，五彩缤纷的彩色玻璃窗画着缥缈的传说故事，修道院的石墙是积累百年的肃穆。  
“你知道吗，蒂蒂王妃就埋葬在修道院后面的墓地里”  
Vivi当然知道，母亲的遗骸并没有埋入皇家墓地里，而是在这里、像这个国家的普通人一样、安葬在小小陵园。她们偷偷绕过了修道院正门，从石墙的破洞里钻了进去，年久失修安全隐患很大，尽责的Vivi公主悄然想到。把从路旁采的小白花花束安放在王妃的墓碑旁，在那一堆斑斓夺目的璀璨花束里，她们的供奉显得如此简陋穷酸。  
“但想必母亲不会在意的”  
她们在漆黑的大街上跑着、在半融的雪里调皮地跳着踢踏舞；溜进静悄悄的戏院，看Nami小姐在偌大的屏幕前上演一出哑剧；绕过保安的目光，蹦蹦跳跳地窜上钟楼的塔顶，看着底下光怪陆离的城市街景……Vivi觉得她一晚上大笑的次数比前十六年加起来都要多，这像是她迟来的成人礼物，被包裹在用月华与柑橘香水装点的盒子里、由那个人——只能是那个人，亲手呈到了她面前。

天要亮了，她们肩靠肩坐在塔顶上，Vivi把头靠在Nami肩上，她惶惶然觉得自己是在梦里。脚底下的广场开始出现赶早市的小贩，熙熙攘攘的人潮很快就会占领这里。公主殿下这个无限延长的夜晚，最终还是有尽头。  
第一抹晨曦刺痛了Nami的眼睛，她多希望今早的太阳可以晚一点降临。站起身，她还是那个天不怕地不怕的Nami，那一成不变的操蛋生活，不会因为某位公主的光临而改变半分。何况，她并不想可怜巴巴地求求Vivi帮帮自己，助人为乐乃快乐之本，本不需要报酬。  
“Wednesday，我请你吃冰淇淋”  
掏出口袋里仅剩的七块八毛五，下定决心买了两个甜筒。香草甜腻的味道，是这个微冷的早晨让人清醒的良药，她们心事各异的往皇宫方向走去。半明半暗的小巷，滑唧唧的石板路，Arlong就那样毫无征兆地冒了出来、急促到Vivi还没有时间澄清自己并不叫Wednesday。

“两位小姐可让我好找啊”  
Arlong额上暴起的青筋毫无疑问地显示他还在气头上，Nami眼皮直跳，觉得自己应该找人算个命是不是最近命犯凶煞，气运不济。  
“Arlong老大，昨晚我和您开玩笑呢，您看，就给我个面子，放过我朋友吧”  
“给你个面子，Nami，很好，我给你个面子”  
重重的巴掌扇到她脸上，橘黄色的头发在熹微中黯淡了光亮，她扯开嗓子对吓呆的Vivi大声喊道：  
“傻子你快跑，往前面跑五百米就是皇宫了”  
Nami死命抱住Arlong的腿，她眼里一片血红，哪怕一次也好，她想像Bellemere一样，为了心爱的人勇敢一次。  
Vivi踟蹰了一秒，还是捏了捏衣角，头也不回地飞速往前跑去。被Arlong的大脚踹的昏昏沉沉，Nami模模糊糊看见那个蓝发身影消失在了光里。她的公主殿下，最后还是随着太阳升起而消失不见了，这不是仙度瑞拉的故事，这是小美人鱼的故事。剧痛中的Nami悄悄扯出了一个笑，她什么都没有留下来，这个夜晚没有留下半点痕迹，甚至还是笔彻头彻尾的赔本买卖。

Vivi焦灼担心地跑着，她似乎感觉Arlong就在自己身后不远，不知道Nami怎么样了，Arlong硕大的脚踹在她脆弱的肚子上，那样子看着就痛。公主殿下眼眶里的泪水打着转，她第一次痛恨于自己的无能无力。  
砰，慌不择路地公主撞到了一堵高大的墙，她揉了揉眼睛，看到了贝尔亲切万分的脸。刚想大哭着扑到对方温暖的臂弯里，就被狠狠拿捏住了脸颊。怒不可遏的贝尔用力蹂躏着公主殿下娇嫩的脸，严厉地斥责：  
“公主，您知不知道您一晚上给我们舔了多大麻烦，伊卡莱姆大人一晚上老了十岁……”  
“唔唔唔，对唔起”  
“不过，公主殿下您没事真是太好了”  
贝尔温暖的怀抱是那样镇定心神，但Vivi知道现在自己没有时间哭泣，她的身后还有她独属的公主等待自己去拯救。  
“没时间多说了，贝尔，拜托你帮我个忙”

在遽痛中神志不清的Nami感觉自己似乎出现了幻觉，她本该一去不返的公主殿下竟然金光闪闪地回到了脏污的小巷子里，她穿着自己那条漂亮的亮黄色连衣裙，勇猛地挡在了她和凶神恶煞的Arlong面前……等等，这好像不是幻觉。她挣扎着抬起眼，看到一个比Arlong更加高大的男人动作利落地钳住了对方的双手。  
“Nami，你没事吧”  
蓝头发的女孩一脸担心地看着她，用自己素净的手绢帮她擦拭脸上的血迹与尘灰。  
“Vivi公主，这个恶棍就交给属下，我会让他把牢底坐穿的。还有这位小姐，谢谢您对公主的照顾”  
她是公主，和我是两个世界的人，属于夜晚的沉梦已然结尾。Nami的心隐隐抽痛，比Arlong在她身上造成的伤口更加刺骨，她强装镇定地坐了起来，对着一脸担忧的薇薇勉强笑笑。  
“太好了Vivi公主殿下，您安然无恙就好，我没什么事。恕我身体不适，就先行离开了”  
她轻轻推开Vivi关切的手，捡起那顶被甩在一旁的贝雷帽，跌跌撞撞地走进了幽深的小巷。她没有看Vivi的表情，她知道那懦弱的一眼只会让心底升腾出更多不切实际的向往。欲言又止的Vivi望向那个决绝的背影消失在了阴影里，她直到最后一刻也不知道自己该说些什么，铺天盖地的痛苦随着笼罩的阳光洒到她的身上，夜晚的碎片和她的心脏的遗迹一样落满残雪半笼的地面。她哽咽着扑向贝尔，最终痛哭失声，手指上绯红的宝石戒指，发出柔和而忧伤的光。

尾声  
今天运气不错，她完成的城市地图被一家明信片厂商看上，原本瘪瘪的钱夹里现在塞着满满当当的定金。一百五十块啊，这还只是定金，意外暴富的昔日小偷哼着小曲拐过火车站转角。这是个星月交辉的除夕夜，她棕色的贝雷帽上装着亮闪闪的银河。砰一声，一个身影落到了她的身上。熟悉的开场、熟悉的蓝色头发、熟悉的宪兵队哨向……昔日美梦复苏，她讶异地盯着身上从天而降的公主殿下。  
Vivi俏皮地吐了吐舌头，俯身往她的嘴唇上亲去，新年的烟火炸响在天空，她的大脑蒸汽升腾。

“小贼猫女士，我来取回你偷走的东西”  
“那是什么？”  
“那就是，我的心啊”

fin


End file.
